Same Situation
by Tosca1390
Summary: It's the same situation every year, and Ginny can't bear to see him with his girlfriends anymore. Is it worth her while to go home when she feels so alone? A songfic based on Joni Mitchell's "Same Situation."


A/N: This is called Same Situation. It's a songfic based on Joni Mitchell's song of the same name. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
'Again and again, the same situation For so many years   
  
A pretty girl in her bathroom Checking out her sex appeal'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smoothed her robes, looking over her appearance in the full- length mirror in her bathroom. She was pale, nervous; she didn't want to go home for Christmas this year. She never wanted to go home for Christmas. She loved her family, but she couldn't bear to see him anymore.   
  
It was the same situation: he would bring his latest girlfriend to The Burrow, and the Weasleys would welcome her with open arms, their gazes always darting to the youngest child for a reaction. She never let them see her hurt; she was pleasant to both Harry and his girlfriend. She didn't have a reason not to be, from an outsider's point of view; all of the girls he dated were Hogwarts alumnae, and she knew them well.   
  
She hated them. She hated him for bringing them. Mrs. Weasley had told him from the very beginning that he could, since all her boys did. And ever since the end of the Second War almost four years ago, he had. All of them were beautiful, graceful, and intelligent; none of them held the scars she did. Of course, they had all gone through the war together, but no one had her suffering.   
  
Her eyes drifted to the thin white scar that cut across her skin, starting at her temple and running down the curve of her jaw to her chin, and she shuddered, looking away from the mirror. The scar Voldemort had left on her reminded her of everything; the Chamber of Secrets; the Department of Mysteries; the depth of her and Harry's friendship as he tried to recover from Sirius' death; the final battle in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. How she had shoved Harry from harm's way as a blade in Voldemort's hand sliced through the air, slashing her face. The curse that had killed Harry's foe once and for all. The odd look in Harry's dark eyes as he lifted her in his arms, taking her up to Madam Pomfrey.   
  
That night, he had tried to thank her for saving him. She had cut him off, telling him Ron and Hermione would have done no less. Their friendship was stronger than ever after the final battle and not even his girlfriends could reach as far into him as she could. She wondered about that. Why would he let her in when she was just little Ginny?   
  
She checked over her appearance once more, trying to think about her looks in an unbiased way. Was she attractive to men? She personally thought the ivory robes washed her complexion out; she wasn't quite as filled-out as she would have liked to be. Her hair was wild with curls, but not bushy; it was one of the only things she liked about herself. Her skin was basically flawless, but for the scar on her face. That was what killed her whole look; Madam Pomfrey had tried everything she could think of, but she wasn't able to rid Ginny of it.   
  
Ginny sighed and touched her curls gently, a dull ache in her blood. Harry was a wonderful friend, but she always wanted something more from him that he couldn't give. Maybe it was the scar that he didn't want; she didn't know. It was time to go, and she was afraid. Who would it be this year? She hadn't seen him since Halloween, when he had come up to Hogwarts for the Feast with Ron and Hermione, and he had been with a fellow Auror at that time, from what she could recall; the girl hadn't come to the feast. Was she still around?   
  
She closed her eyes, and pulled her mind onto The Burrow. It didn't matter anymore. She could want, but she would never get. The same situation. "Please," she whispered softly. "Please let him be alone. Just let him be alone. I can't take it anymore."   
  
With one more smoothing of her robes, she walked to the doors of her quarters and walked out into the stone halls of Hogwarts, headed for the gates of the school. Hermione would be proud she had remembered not to try to Disapparate inside the school.   
  
  
  
  
  
'Still I send up my prayer, Wondering where can it go?   
  
While the million other lost and lonely ones Call and clamor to be found '  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ginny! Thank heavens you're here! I was wondering if you had forgotten all about us," Molly Weasley exclaimed as her only daughter appeared in the living room, cheeks flushed with cold. She moved from her husband's side to embrace Ginny, and guided her to a sofa in the room as her brothers crowded around their baby sister.   
  
Ron grinned as he settled down beside her, an arm around her shoulders. "Mum was about to send us out on a rescue mission," he teased lightly.   
  
Ginny forced a grin, bristling inside at the remark. It made her feel eleven years old when her brothers said those kinds of things. "How lovely. I was fine. I walked down to Hogsmeade and Apparated from there," she commented, smiling as Hermione sat next to her husband, glaring at him slightly.   
  
"Ron, your mum was not about to do that. Ginny is just fine," Hermione said, sending a sympathetic look at her younger friend.   
  
Fred reached out and ruffled Ginny's hair. "Why'd you walk all the way down there to Apparate, Ginny?" he asked curiously.   
  
"Because you can't Apparate on Hogwarts grounds, as my wife has said many a time," Ron replied, kissing Hermione's reddening cheek.   
  
"Where's Angelina, Fred?" Ginny asked quickly, eyes scanning the room for any sign of mussed dark hair.   
  
Fred rolled his eyes. "In the kitchen with Katie, Penny and Fleur. They've kicked Mum out. How're you doing, Ginny? You look well," he said, settling down beside her on the sofa.   
  
She smiled distantly, still searching the room. "I'm fine, Fred."   
  
"Hogwarts agrees with you, then? All the students like their new Astronomy professor, then?" Bill piped up from across the room, busy helping George with the large pine tree they were putting up.   
  
She blushed lightly, and her brother snickered. "I suppose. No one's said anything mean to me that I've heard," she replied lightly, smoothing her silk robes nervously.   
  
Charlie ran a hand through his hair, grinning. "Bet you'll be drowning in valentines come February," he teased.   
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled, and looked off towards the kitchen. "I should really help those poor girls," she said softly.   
  
Hermione got to her feet, and made Mrs. Weasley sit back down next to her husband. "Nonsense, Molly. I'll help them," she ordered briskly, a smile on her face.   
  
Ginny made to get up. "I can help---"   
  
"Harry!"   
  
Hermione squealed and rushed to the doorway as a figure cloaked in green appeared, a grin on his face. Ginny's heart dropped as Hermione was embraced by the man, and her family all called greetings. Molly leapt to her feet and hugged him next, patting his hair gently. "Harry, dear! I'm so glad you've arrived," she exclaimed.   
  
The cloak came off, and Harry stood in the doorway, smiling widely at his adopted family. "Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late," he said, kissing Molly's cheek in greeting.   
  
Arthur Weasley got up from his seat, smiling warmly at the top Auror in the magical world. "Did Mad-Eye keep you?" he asked, holding out his hand.   
  
Harry grinned, reaching out to shake the proffered hand. "You know Mad-Eye: 'Constant Vigilance!' Even on a holiday."   
  
Arthur laughed heartily as his sons gathered around to greet their long-time friend, Ron embracing him like a brother. Ginny stayed seated on the couch, shock filling her limbs.   
  
He was alone.   
  
His gaze strayed to hers, and she could see the same odd look in his eyes from that night almost four years ago. Something akin to desire shivered through her, and she struggled to breathe, feeling heat rise on her cheeks. She was going to fall apart right here in front of him, and she didn't want to do that. After all these years of friendship and torture, she was going to collapse now? No! She wouldn't, no matter how he looked at her.   
  
But, he was alone.   
  
Alone.   
  
She couldn't think of a more beautiful word in the English language.   
  
The girls in the kitchen had heard him come in, and it took him a full ten minutes just to reach her. Everyone was milling around, Percy being harassed by Fred and George as usual. The attention of the family was on the antics, and Ginny had moved from the couch to the window, sitting on the sill. Her heart was beating madly as he approached, a light smile playing at his lips.   
  
"Hi, Gin. Can I sit?"   
  
She nodded, watching as he lithely arranged himself on the sill, and faced her with an intent gaze. A lump formed in her throat, and she swallowed nervously. He smiled, eyes locked onto hers. "How are you?"   
  
"Fine, Harry. How are you? I see that Susan isn't with you," she added casually, trying not to look too interested in his answer.   
  
He shrugged. "We broke up shortly before Halloween. She wanted a stronger commitment, and I couldn't give it to her."   
  
Her confusion was running high. What had happened? She remembered that he had come to the Halloween feast alone, but she had thought Susan had been busy. He hadn't mentioned anything about her in any letters; how could she have missed the signs?  
  
She was dying to know the details, but she knew not to pry. "I'm sorry," she said gently, not feeling sorry at all.   
  
A grin crossed his face, and he leaned over to kiss her cheek. "It's all right, Gin. We weren't right for each other anyway."   
  
She was shell-shocked as his mouth brushed her skin. This was different from the usual kiss on the cheek he gave her before. It wasn't as brotherly and platonic as the many before it. There was something hidden in it as his lips touched her skin, lingering briefly. She tried not to shiver at his touch. It seemed like an eon, yet was done in seconds, and there he was, smiling lightly at her again from a distance with the same mysterious expression in his eyes. "So, how's Hogwarts? Are love notes coming by the dozens from adoring students?" he asked with a grin.   
  
She poked his arm as he chuckled, blushing furiously. "I'm not sure why you all seem to think I would be an object of affection for these poor students. There are many other lovely girls in their years that they could want; I'm just the homely Astronomy professor," she replied, trying to keep the bitterness from her tone.   
  
Harry shook his head and took her hand lightly in his. "I'm not sure what you mean. You always look lovely to me," he said softly, smiling at the shocked look on her face. "And, I would bet many other people would agree with me."   
  
She stared at him as the bustle in the room began to move towards the dining room, and Ron made his way over to the pair on the windowsill. "C'mon, you two! Supper's being served," he called, pulling Harry up by the arm. Harry grinned at Ron, and with a last wink at Ginny, they went towards the dining room.   
  
Ginny sat on the sill for a moment longer, feeling quite flustered. In all their years as friends, Harry had never been so bold as to say such blatant compliments to her face. Of course, he hadn't been mean to her; he just wasn't one for meaningless speeches. What was going on?   
  
"Ginny! Ginny, come on in!"   
  
She smiled at Hermione weakly, and walked towards her as the smells of her mother's cooking wafted past her nose. Hermione led her in, and they parted at the table. Ginny went to her usual seat, and found herself next to Harry. Her brothers passed grins to each other unnoticed as Harry stood up to pull out her chair, a warm smile on his face. She had to smile back, in spite of her confusion; seeing Harry with a real smile on his face was something she had grown to love since the end of the war. No matter how she was feeling inside, she would always smile at him.   
  
As she sat down, she gave a grateful glance to Harry. His eyes were fixed on her, a soft smile across his mouth. He seemed like he was appraising her, and she felt self-conscious under his green eyes. Why did he look at her so?   
  
She wanted to turn away, but her gaze was caught. The smile on his lips widened, and a blush rose on her cheeks.   
  
"Ginny?"   
  
She tore her eyes away from his to look at George's very pregnant wife Katie. "Yes, Katie?"   
  
"Pass the potatoes please, will you?" the older girl asked, an eyebrow raised in interest.   
  
Ginny nodded and passed the platter, not meeting the curious eyes across from her. She kept her eyes to her plate and resisted the urge to look at Harry. She felt his gaze on her, dark and vivid, and her heart began a wild tattoo against her ribs. Why did he look at her for so long? What did he see?   
  
  
  
  
  
'You've had lots of lovely women, Now you turn your gaze to me. Weighing the beauty and the imperfection, To see if I'm worthy'   
  
  
  
"Will you have a walk, Gin?"   
  
Her dark gaze lifted from her lap, and saw Harry's hand held out before her, his green eyes sparkling at her. She looked around and saw her family amusing themselves with Penny and Percy's two-year old son, and she looked back at Harry, nodding. He took her hand and lifted her from the sofa. They walked quickly to the front door and stepped outside into the cold December air. Snow was falling lightly in the air as they walked towards the forest near The Burrow slowly. After a moment of walking, Ginny noticed that he had not released her hand.   
  
She felt his eyes on her, and she tried not to blush. "Is something wrong, Harry?" she asked quickly, taking her hand from his and avoiding his stare.  
  
He chuckled, and she felt a hand reach up to brush glittering flakes of snow from her hair. "Nothing's wrong, Ginny. For the first time in a long time, I feel truly happy," he replied softly.  
  
"What do you mean? You've been happy; you've told me so," she protested gently, looking up into his dark face in her shock.  
  
A smile creased his lips. "Not really, Ginny. I've had moments of happiness, but nothing like this," he replied, holding her gaze.  
  
Spikes of heat shot through her, and she struggled to breathe normally, taking a few steps ahead to clear her mind. "I don't understand, Harry. Why haven't you been happy?"  
  
His feet crunched on the snow as he came up behind her. "Because I've been blind for a very long time. I haven't seen what was right in front of me." His voice was low, taking the breath from her.  
  
"You're not blind. You've had wonderful relationships; you just haven't found the right girl yet," she forced out, clenching her fists.  
  
A hand touched her hip, and she jumped at the contact. His breath was right by her ear.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
There was silence as they stood in the falling snow. His hand stayed on her and she was perplexed at his actions and words. What was he trying to say to her? He found a girl? The "one?"  
  
His hand inched around to the flat of her stomach, and she could feel his heat through her robes. "Gin, I've been thinking about something for sometime."  
  
"Since when?" she whispered.  
  
He paused, pulling her back to touch the front of his robes. She inhaled sharply and silently. "Since March, I suppose. There's this girl who I've known for a very long time, who's been there for me as a friend for years. I went to her birthday party in March, expecting the same situation. And, I was shocked. She was beautiful, glowing, but still the same friend I'd known. I was amazed. And, I wanted her."  
  
Her heart was beating crazily in her chest as something blossomed in her mind. "Harry..."  
  
"I thought it was a passing phase. I thought I would get over it. Then I saw her again in May, and I felt the same way I had in March." He stopped for a moment, touching his chin to her hair. "When I wasn't with her, my thoughts always led to her. I went over every little thing she had ever said or done for me, and I couldn't find a single thing wrong. She always told me exactly what I needed to hear, whether I wanted to or not. She supported me always; she was always there when I needed her."  
  
Her knees were weak with longing, and she never wanted to move from this place again. The snowflakes were collecting on her robes and hair, and she knew it was quite cold out here, but she didn't feel it; all she knew was Harry and the words coming from his mouth.  
  
His other arm wrapped around her waist, and she was pulled flush to him as he continued to speak. "I didn't see her again until my own birthday, and even though we exchanged weekly owls, I was impatient for the chance to see her again. When I finally did, I knew she was what I wanted; she was who I wanted to spend my life with," he murmured. "I was too afraid to tell her then, so I kept it to myself. It was unbearable."  
  
She breathed shallowly, blood rushing to her head. "Harry, who is this girl?" she asked hoarsely.  
  
Lips brushed her neck, and she gave a little cry. "Gin, it's you. It's always been you; I've just been too blind and thick to see it," he replied huskily, running a hand up and down her side lightly.  
  
She thought her heart would burst as she began to cry silently, the tears freezing on her cheeks. "Harry, please don't joke with me," she whispered, wanting of breath.  
  
"What makes you think I'm joking?" he asked curiously, kissing her cheek lightly.  
  
"Because...Oh..." She couldn't think straight with him holding her so close. Pushing against his arms, she freed herself from his grasp and stepped away from him, keeping her back to him. She was cold; the air nipped at her bare skin and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. "You can't want me. I'm not..."  
  
"I don't know why you think this way about yourself, Ginny. You are a beautiful woman, inside and out. You've done more for me than anyone except Ron and Hermione, and I love you for all of it. I'm only sorry it took me this long to work it out," he said softly, complete sincerity in his voice.  
  
His words made the tears fall from her eyes faster, and she could hardly believe what was happening to her. It couldn't be real; she must be dreaming. She would wake up, and it would be the same situation: a smiling girl on his arm, a friendly squeeze from him, and her inner torture.  
  
There was a hand on her shoulder, pushing on her gently to turn around. She didn't want him to see her face, but she was too overwhelmed to resist. Looking up into his eyes, she felt weak in the knees; she saw everything he said reflected in his gaze, and she was almost bowled over by the truth of this night.  
  
His face creased unhappily as his fingers brushed her cheeks, feeling the wet skin. "Why are you crying, Gin?" he asked roughly, worry written all over his countenance. "Have I hurt you?"  
  
She smiled at him, reaching up to run her hand through his dark hair. She was ready to believe him. "No, Harry. I...I'm just happy. A little surprised, but happy," she replied gently.  
  
A smile broke out onto his face, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly to his form. "I was so afraid you would say no," he muttered, burying his face in her hair. "I thought you would already have someone."  
  
She laughed lightly into his robes, breathing in his distinctive scent of smoke mixed with soap: a very Harry smell. "Harry, even if I did have someone, I wouldn't be able to say no to you."  
  
She stood in his arms for a few moments, feeling him kiss her hair, her forehead, her temple; and then he found her scar, ridged and rough under his lips.  
  
Her heart stopped. He never touched her scar; not since the night of Voldemort's defeat.  
  
He lifted his head to face her, and she thought she saw something like tears shining in his eyes. "Gin, that night---"  
  
"Ginny? Ginny, are you out here?"  
  
Bill's voice broke the spell that had enveloped her and Harry and she sighed, pulling away from Harry reluctantly. "I guess we've been out here for a while then," she commented quietly.  
  
Harry smiled gently, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She gave him a tiny grin as Bill called for her again. "Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
He nodded, and they turned back to the house. She smiled lightly at Bill as they approached. "You all worry too much! Harry and I just went for a walk," she explained to her oldest brother as they trooped inside. The warmth of her house comforted her, but it was nothing like the warmth she had felt in Harry's arms.  
  
She felt a painful ache as she entered the living room, seeing Harry go over to Ron and Hermione with a ready smile. Whatever had happened in the snow-swirled night could be erased if he never brought it up again. Her scar had ruined the moment, and she hated it like nothing else at that second. All she could do as she sat with her family by the Christmas tree was pray.  
  
'I asked myself when you said you loved me, "Do you think this can be real?" Still I sent up my prayer, Wondering who was there to hear'  
  
"I've got to go now, Mum. I have to get some sleep tonight. I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry," Ginny reassured Molly as she stepped towards the front door, trying to extricate herself from her mother's arms. It was nearly ten o'clock, and while she didn't really have to go, she couldn't bear sitting calmly in the same room as Harry anymore.  
  
Molly smoothed her daughter's robes absently. "Do be careful, dear. Maybe you should Floo. It's quite cold out for a walk from the gates of the school," she offered worriedly.  
  
Ginny sighed. "No, Mum; I'll be fine, I promise. I'm not little anymore."  
  
"See you tomorrow, Gin. Don't take too long; we all want to open our presents!" Charlie exclaimed, smiling widely at his sister.  
  
She smiled at her family. "I'll be here on time, don't worry."  
  
George cocked an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you just stay here tonight?"  
  
"Because she's probably meeting a poor enraptured student who's completely enamored with her!" Fred snickered as a blush crept over Ginny's face, and her brother quickly joined in on the laugh.  
  
Molly shot a small frown at her sons. "Stop that, all of you! Silly boys," she muttered, turning back to her flushed daughter. "We'll see you at eleven tomorrow morning then, yes? Have a good night, dear."  
  
Ginny gave her mother one last squeeze, called good-byes to her brothers and their wives, gave her father a quick kiss on the cheek, and headed for the front door. For a fleeting moment, she almost wished Harry would come after her, but it was gone; she was alone.  
  
"I think I'll go too, everyone. I'll be back tomorrow, don't worry."  
  
She stopped at the sound of Harry's voice, hand on the doorknob. Amidst the protests and good-byes, she was frozen. He was following her. Anticipation shivered through her, and she was weak enough to lean on the door as she heard his footsteps come towards the corridor.  
  
How silly must she look, leaning on the front door? She shook herself to life, opening the door and stepping out into the cold night air, shivering. Pulling the door closed behind her, she met with resistance. Her eyes flew up to meet a dark gaze, and heat pushed through her veins. Harry stepped out after her, closing the door softly behind him. They stood on the front stoop for a silent moment, gazing at one another.  
  
He held out his hand. "Can I take you home?" he asked quietly.  
  
She nodded, taking his hand. They walked out into the heavily falling snow, going some distance from the house before Apparating into the center of Hogsmeade. The village was bright with colored fairy lights, jolly inhabitants shouting greetings of good cheer to those who passed. Ginny felt happier than she had felt in a long time, walking down the main street of the town with Harry at her side, hand in hand. She knew it would be over soon, once they reached the gates of the school, and the magic would be gone from the night. He would go home to his flat in London, and she would go up to her quarters in the castle, beds empty and hearts aching. Still, at least she had this one moment of wholeness.  
  
The snow was falling lightly when they reached the gates of Hogwarts, and she stopped, waiting for him to let go of her hand and say goodnight. He halted next to her, looking down at her with an unreadable gaze. She smiled lightly, and started to tug her hand from his. "I guess this is goodnight," she said softly.  
  
A smile creased his face. "Why would you say that?" he asked, keeping a steady grasp on her small fingers.  
  
Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, and she swallowed with some difficulty. "Well, it's much too cold out here for you to walk me all the way to the castle doors, and you must want to go home. We can talk tomorrow, if you want."  
  
Again she saw the same mysterious look in his eyes, and he moved closer to her, slipping an arm around to the small of her back. "I'd rather not go home, Gin. I want to...talk now."  
  
His voice was husky, and as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, she felt everything fly away from her mind. "Do...Do you want to come up to the castle?" she murmured as his lips trailed down to her neck.  
  
He nodded, burying his face in her neck. "Do you want me to?" he asked hoarsely, and she could hear the slight fear in his voice.  
  
There wasn't a second's thought of her answer. "Yes, Harry," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kissed the curves of her collarbone.  
  
He lifted his face to hers, and she marveled at how he was only a few inches taller than her; his jaw was level with her forehead. Searching her face for a moment, he grinned and kissed her forehead quickly. "Okay," he breathed.  
  
She ran her hands down his arms as she pulled away from him, brushing the snow from his robes lightly and taking his hand. They started up to the castle, hands clutched together tightly, and she could only hope none of her colleagues were in the entrance hall when she and Harry came in. What if Snape saw them together? She blushed hotly; the embarrassment would be too much.  
  
Somehow, they made it through the entrance hall and subsequent corridors without meeting any other professors, and soon they were standing outside the door to her quarters. He pressed her against the heavy oak, looking down at her thoughtfully. She loved the weight of him against her body, and a shiver went down her spine at the look in his eyes. His hands rested at her hips, and he leaned down, catching her mouth with his gently.  
  
This was where she thought she was dead; kissing Harry was something she had dreamed of and tortured herself with for years, and she had thought that she would only experience his kiss in heaven. He nudged her mouth open softly, and she yielded under the light pressure, tangling her hands at the nape of his neck as she came to life under his ministrations. One of his hands left her hip and fumbled for the doorknob behind her. She broke away from his lips for a moment, breathing heavily as she reached into the pocket of her robes for the key to the door. His arms stayed around her waist as she turned her back to him, opening the door with shaking hands.  
  
Once the door was unlocked, he pushed her inside gently, and kicked the door closed behind him. She turned back to face him, and they stood in her room silently, watching the other. His eyes traveled around the sparsely-decorated room, and he smiled down at her. "Not much here, eh?" he asked, voice low with wanting.  
  
She shook her head. "I haven't had much time to decorate," she replied softly, dropping her eyes.  
  
He gathered her closer to him, burying his face in her hair. "It doesn't matter. You're here; I like it."  
  
She tightened her arms around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest. He took a deep breath, and moved his mouth to her ear. "I won't do anything you don't want to do, Gin," he said roughly, breath hot on her skin.  
  
She kissed his temple swiftly. "I want this, Harry. I've wanted it for a long time."  
  
He looked at her for a long time before one fingertip came up to her face and traced the silvery scar from temple to jaw. She shivered under his touch, wondering painfully at his motives. The finger went up and down the thin line very slowly. "I was amazed when you took that knife for me that night," he said pensively. "I think that's when I really realized how much I cared for you, even if I didn't see it at the time."  
  
She felt complete hate for her scar. "It's horrible; I look broken. I'd do it again in an instant, but I hate the scar," she said bitterly.  
  
His eyes rested on her face, and he cupped her cheek in one hand as he leaned down to kiss the beginning of her scar. She gasped, a shock of lightning jolting through her. "You aren't broken, Ginny. I love every part of you, including this scar. It doesn't make you ugly; it makes you more beautiful," he said against her skin as his mouth moved down the path of her scar.  
  
Her throat choked up, and tears began to fall from her dark eyes, falling on his own face as he paid homage to the feature she thought marred her whole look. He looked up and smiled lightly. "You aren't supposed to cry tonight, Gin. I'll feel inept," he joked, kissing the salt from her cheeks.  
  
She let out a strangled laugh and kissed his mouth, wrapping her arms around him as tightly as she could. He stumbled under the sudden shift of her weight, and they tumbled backwards to her bed, a quick twist finding her underneath him as she kissed him feverishly. His hands wandered down her midriff, unclasping her robes as her fingers ran through his hair. She sank into the mattress, reaching up with one hand to pull the curtains closed around her bed. Let her have a night of release with the one man she loved; no matter what the morning brought, they would always have this.  
  
'With the millions of the lost and lonely ones I call out to be released'  
  
She stirred as sunlight broke through the cracks in her bed curtains, stretching a little as she came to wakefulness. Her head was pillowed upon a hard shoulder, arms wrapped around a muscled waist. There was a hand in her hair and an arm resting on her back underneath the sheets wound around her body. At first she thought she was in a dream; she had never woken up beside someone before. The light strokes at the small of her back disproved that theory. Her eyes opened hesitantly, blinking with sleep as she looked up into the smiling face of Harry Potter.  
  
Her heart leapt into her throat and she grinned widely, slinging a leg across his waist and curling closer into his warmth. She basked in the memories of the night past, limbs sated. She never wanted to wake up without him again; he was already a constant in her life, and she wanted to keep him that way.  
  
Lips brushed her forehead. "Are you awake?" he asked huskily.  
  
She rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling sleepily up at him. "Hi."  
  
He returned her expression. "Good morning," he said, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Ginny let out a little laugh. "Thank you, Harry. Merry Christmas to you, too."  
  
Harry sighed, wrapping both arms around her tightly. "How are you today, love?"  
  
She closed her eyes, moving up his length to bury her face in the crook of his neck. "Quite fine. You?" Her voice was muffled by his skin.  
  
"Never been better."  
  
They lay together in silence, letting the minutes slip by in quiet contentment. Ginny was full of absolute joy, and she could feel Harry's happiness swell through her. She dropped a kiss on his skin, liking the shiver that ran through him. He had told her that he loved her in coherent speech at least twice last night, and for Harry that was an extreme leap of faith. She wanted to show him that she was ready for the same jump.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She felt a breath shudder through him and lifted her face from his neck. He was smiling like she had never seen him smile before, and it made her heart beat twice as fast. One of his hands lifted to her cheek, cupping her face, and he traced her cheekbone lightly. The green in his eyes had darkened in pleasure, and she grinned softly at him. He leaned over to kiss her again, this time letting his mouth linger on hers for a longer time than before. She lost herself inside himself, letting go of every worry in her mind for a few precious moments.  
  
A sigh left her lips as she let go of his mouth reluctantly, taking a breath of needed air. "I could get used to this, you know," she said softly.  
  
He grinned. "I already am used to this," he replied, tightening his embrace on her.  
  
"Can it work, Harry?" she asked quietly.  
  
His gaze was curious. "Do you want it to work?"  
  
"Yes," was her immediate answer as a slight blush rose to her cheeks.  
  
He pressed his lips to her forehead, and smiled. "So do I, Gin. And it will," he whispered, resting his cheek on her wild hair.  
  
She sighed inaudibly, happiness spreading through her blood like a drug. Yesterday, her life had been the same situation; today, she was in the arms of a man who she had thought at one time looked upon her as a sister. Now, she had his love, and everything was different. She liked different. She liked it a lot.  
  
A/N: It was just a little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone! Please read and review. Harry Potter isn't mine. Song lyrics are Joni Mitchell's. 


End file.
